monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine Frezette
"Break a leg out there. No, really, I mean it." -Christine being catty, so what else is new? Christine Frezette is the daughter of Daniel Frezette, also known as the Phantom of Terror Dome Stadium, formerly known by his stage name, Fantzee Pantz. Character Personality Christine comes in two flavours: lemon and vanilla. One part of her is somewhat of an acquired taste, sour and bitter, but pretty to look at, whereas her other half is sweet and simple. That was the weirdest metaphor I've ever used, but it will make sense in a moment. Miss Frezette is very concerned about what others think of her. Being a skilled actress and performer, she has a certain type of act that she puts on. That's the first part of her. Christine is basically the definition of the Myers-Briggs personality ESFP. Aptly named the performer, people with ESFP personalities are dramatic, fast-paced individuals who live life for the fun of it. That's Christine right there. Now, you need to imagine an ESFP with the biggest ego of all time. Lemon Christine here is a huge diva, possibly one of the biggest in the entirety of Monster High. She just loves the spotlight and loves to be the center of attention. She can be a prima donna, especially when on stage. It's all about her. Christine is impatient and somewhat selfish because of this. If she wants something, she gets it immediately, or else. For someone so low on the popularity food chain (at least, in comparison to her BFF), acts much more like your typical queen bee than even the real cool kids do. She's demanding, has impossibly high standards and is a bit high strung. She's also a bit of a snob, for a girl from a middle class neighbourhood, whose father isn't even really a monster, but some wacky songwriter out for revenge. She likes to act like she's above people, aloof and uncaring for mundane things. This is because Christine, for whatever reason, craves action all the time. She doesn't mean to come off as catty or rude, but because of her self-important stage persona, it comes across this. She just wants a little respect and to get it, she needs to be an attention hogging ham, or so she thinks. Like her father, as the Phantom, she tends to make a big spectacle of herself. Even her speech sounds like this: she can come up with rhymes on a dime, speaks in the third person and insults people by calling them fools. The actual Christine is still a bit of a jerk, but no one's perfect, right? While she may not suffer fools gladly or tolerate any kind of shenanigans, she's a lot less haughty than she pretends to be. In fact, she can be pleasant at times. She is bubbly and sociable if you catch her on a good day. She loves to talk and will talk about just about anything and everything, if you're willing to listen. She's a music fanatic and just loves to be in the musicals that the drama club puts on. She has a decent voice too, so there's that as well. She's a little bit of a gossip, though, and seems to delight in seeing if rumours, especially ones passed on by Spectra, are true or not. Because she knows so many people, she is an expert on the cliques of the school. Who's cool, who's not, who to hang out with, who you should never mess with, and so on. Christine is definitely odd. Part snooty actress, part shy music nerd, she is a complicated person to understand. But then again, what character isn't? Appearance Underneath her ever present costume, Christine is a normal looking, if not a bit dull. She has mildly wavy carrot coloured hair, like her father, that falls to her shoulders, freckles and a slight tan. She has brown eyes and is of middle height and weight. Typically, however, you don't see Christine outside of her costume. Though she doesn't hide behind her mask the way that Dinah Giullare does, you rarely see her with it. Christine wears a brass mask that covers half of her face, a lot like the kind of mask that Erik wears in the 2004 adaptation of the 'Phantom Of The Opera'. She wears a blue cape with a gaudy silver interior. The cape has a hood that is usually over her head. When it isn't, you can see that she wears her hair in a loose bun, as well as a pair of steampunk goggles. She never seems to used said goggles for anything, so it is assumed that they serve no function other than making her looking cool. She wears a grey and black dress with puffed sleeves, which she will tell you was mildly based on the dress worn by Thorn, the lead singer of The Hex Girls. She has brass-toned tights on her legs and wears blue boots. Classic Monster The Phantom is a one-off villain from the TV show 'Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'. The Phantom plays the role of monster of the week in the episode 'In Fear Of the Phantom'. The Phantom, despite his name, looks a bit more like a high tech wizard, with a brass, steampunk-esque mask and a flashy silver cloak, than a ghost of any sort. The Phantom's powers consist of shooting small electric charges at his victims and disappearing in clouds of smoke when he needs to escape. He constantly speaks in rhymes, often using old english words, and sometimes talks in the third person. The Phantom was later revealed to be the song writer for the popular girl band The Hex Girls, Daniel Frezette, who wanted to sabotage The Hex Girls' show to get back at them for ruining his career. Prior to becoming their song writer, Daniel was a singer named Fantzee Pantz, who was popular before The Hex Girls came along. Though not actually a monster, Christine still attends Monster High, for the same reason that the sons and daughters of supervillains do. Relationships Family Christine lived in Crystal Cove with her father for most of her life, but moved to New Salem when she started high school, so that she could learn to mingle with other teens like herself. She lives with her father, who, after being let out of jail, continued his song writing career, but for bands other than the Hex Girls. They live together in a middle class house. No one is quite sure who Christine's mother is, but Christine continues to perpetuate the myth that her mom is actually is a real phantom, thus making her half phantom. No one believes her, due to her habit of telling somewhat untrue stories. Friends Christine is part of theater club and is friends with most of its members. They've practised several plays together and have known each other ever since freshman year. This close-knit crowd has many in-jokes that outsiders won't get and hang out at all available opportunities. Christine's best friend, however, is Penny-Anne Glenn. Penny-Anne, despite being a mean queen bee type, was one of the first people to say hi to her on the first day of school. The two of them are good friends, better than most of the drama club, and are practically inseparable. Because Penny-Anne and Christine hang out so often, Christine has also become friends with Penny-Anne's boyfriend, football player Garrett Hanson. She and Jolene Crane have a lot in common, but aren't exactly on the best of terms. There are certain times where they share moments of empathy, as people who don't quite fit in among the other monsters, but those moments are rare at best. Octavius Schlankwald and Christine have talked once or twice, mostly because they cross paths when he's watching them practise. They don't dislike each other, but they are acquaintances at best. Nothing more, nothing less. She seems to have something of a friendly rivalry with the ever competitive student council president Sylvia Malekith. Though her ego isn't as swelled, the two of them are alike, since they're social butterflies with a bit of an obsession with proving that they're better than everyone else. In short, Christine knows a lot of people. She has connections everywhere. Pet Christine doesn't have a pet, as of yet. She's not really super jazzed about the idea of having one either, especially if it happens to be a dog. She doesn't like dogs one bit for... personal reasons. Until she finds a way to get over this intense dislike, she's abstaining from having any furry, feathered or fishy friends. Romance One might say that, due them both believe themselves to be the center of the universe, Leo Moth is Christine's perfect match. However, despite Penny-Anne's many, many, many attempts to get them together, it's always ended badly. Apparently, the two of them can't share the spotlight. Trivia *Christine is the name of the female lead in 'The Phantom Of The Opera'. *Christine is Missy's seventeenth OC. *Christine and Jolene are very similar, since they are both technically normie characters who occasionally burst into rhyme or speak in the third person. *Christine is mildly based off of the Spiderman villain Mysterio, particularly the version of him shown in 'The Spectacular Spiderman' TV series. His alter ego, Quinton Beck, is plain speaking and stubborn, like Christine, while his persona, Mysterio, is a haughty jerk who thinks he's better than everyone, like Christine pretends to be. *Ironically enough, Christine is a member of the theater club, making her a victim of Octavius Schlankwald's stalking, to a lesser extent. Both she and Octavius share traits with Spiderman villains (Mysterio and Doc Ock, respectively.) *Christine, due to being so full of herself, narrates almost everything she does. This trait is a slightly parody of what the eponymous character in the webcomic 'Ensign Sue Must Die' does in her spare time. *Christine has a fear of dogs as well as a fear of ventriloquist dummies or any sort of wooden puppet. This is a reference to Scooby-Doo, the mystery solving dog who busted her father, and Harry, the ventriloquist dummy that Scooby played with in the same episode. *Christine believes her father will be angry if he finds her listening to the Hex Girls, as revenge on the Hex girls was his primary motive. *She'd be voiced by Tricia Helfer, who provides the voice for Amanda Smythe, another one-off Scooby Doo villain who disguised herself as the goddess Aphrodite. The villainess is stuck-up, assured of her own abilities, but was once a shy nerdy girl. *Interestingly, Tricia Helfer also voiced Black Cat on Spectacular Spiderman. What's with all the Spidey references? Category:Missy's Characters Category:Females Category:Phantom Category:Human Category:Original Characters